neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Christie Monteiro
Brazil |occupation=Capoeira Student }} }} is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. Christie is the granddaughter of the Capoeira mestre who taught Eddy Gordo the art of Capoeira during his incarceration in prison. While in prison, Eddy swore an oath to the Mestre to pass on the art of Capoeira to his granddaughter. Character design During development of Tekken 3, the designers noted that Capoeira's movements were more suitable for a female character. As a result they included Christie instead of Eddy Gordo in Tekken 4, feeling they had made an attractive female character that could utilize the fighting style.Taylor, Gerard (2007) Capoeira: The Jogo de Angola from Luanda to Cyberspace. Blue Snake Books. ISBN 1-58394-183-5. p. 252-253. While Eddy has a rather structured style to his Capoeira, Christie has a much more dancing series of movements. Her ginga has been noticed to be somewhat lighter on the feet than his, and her movements somewhat more fluid. Appearances ''Tekken'' games Eddy sought out Christie shortly after his return from King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and taught her the art of Capoeira, just as he promised his mestre. After only two years of tutelage, Christie became an impressive fighter. But soon thereafter, Eddy abruptly disappeared, leaving Christie only with the words, "I must seek vengeance against the enemy responsible for the death of my father." Troubled by his sudden and mysterious disappearance, Christie pursues Eddy. Her only lead — The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Christie's grandfather, a great Capoeira mestre, was released from prison after a long incarceration. Unfortunately, he was diagnosed with an incurable illness, and he was given only six months to live, but a cure might be possible with possessing the technology from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Several days later, Christie learns of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. She sees it as a chance to save her grandfather, believing that if she possesses the advanced technology of the Mishima Zaibatsu, she may be able to find a cure for him. Christie entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 hoping to save the life of her grandfather. She was defeated and went home to Brazil. Upon her arrival, she finds out that not only is her grandfather missing, but Eddy, as well. Disappointed and baffled to the location of both Eddy and her grandfather, she learns from the hospital where her grandfather was staying that he was transferred to the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical facility. In order to find the exact location of her grandfather, Christie enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. In the ending, she finds that her grandfather is dead. In her ending, she is crying at his grave, and Eddy can be seen dropping the emblem of the Mishima Zaibatsu, breaking it. Christie also makes an appearance in the non-canon Tekken game, Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Other appearances In the 2010 film Tekken, Christie is portrayed by American actress Kelly Overton. This version of Christie is a mixed martial artist instead of a Capoeira fighter. In addition, she has no relation to Eddy Gordo and is a love interest of Jin Kazama. There are no indications whatsoever of her being from Brazil and her skin color was changed to that of a regular caucasian woman. References to the video game incarnation is her fighting gear and her being trained by her grandfather. Promotion and reception In January 2012, Kotobukiya is going to release a Christie action figure as promotion for appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Christie is seens in a dance-like motion and in her usual Tekken costume, except her pants are turned into chaps with her panties clearly seen. She's 1/7 scale and 9.8 inches tall. Christie has been featured in many "hottest girls" lists. GameDaily listed her in their "Babes of Tekken" article, stating "When it comes to Tekken, no character moves as gracefully as Christie."Babes of Tekken. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-26 She additionally appeared in their "Babes We're Thankful For" article, stating while attractive, "she can break a guy's arms and legs in seconds. We love a girl that stands up for herself."Babes We're Thankful For. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-29 GameDaily also listed her on the "Top 25 Hottest Game Babes" list, ranking her second behind Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. Heavy.com listed her at #20 on their list of "The 20 Hottest Video Game Girls". UGO Networks placed Christie at #14 on their list of "Fighting Games' Finest Female Fighters", commenting that she's "totally foxy". Christie and Michelle Chang tied at #13/#12 on Complex's list of "The 50 Hottest Women In Video Games" and listed out the similarities between them. Christie ranked at #7 at PopCrunch.com's list of "10 Hottest Video Game Babes Ever", saying she is "Tekken’s hottest babe by far". IGN has criticized Christie for being a button masher character in Tekken 4, but was happy they toned her down in Tekken 5. Honest Gamers comments about Christie being hot, saying "Namco seems to understand that the largely male demographic likes to see hot women bouncing around, and Christie is about as hot as they come.". She was featured in a "Gaming's Most Inappropriate Outfits Ever" by Now Gamer and they commented "Cheapness aside, we can’t get our head around how Christie’s top manages to stay on as she spins and rolls about like Sonic the Hedgehog on speed.". Joystiq list Christie at #9 on their list of "The top ten girls of PSP", complimenting her dance-like moves. References Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional Brazilian people in video games Category:Fictional capoeira practitioners Category:Tekken characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001 Category:Video game characters in film